Pokemon Apocalypse
by Shadow eclipse alicorn
Summary: Alex is a normal teen in a unnormal Pokemon world due to a virus hitting 100 years ago turning Pokemon into something else. Now due to a unfortunate encounter with one his life changes from peaceful to having to survive in a world extremely hostile to him( Gore, smut,character deaths, lemons, torture and more )


The sun beamed down brightly from a window in the right corner of the teen's room. Into Alex Eclipses eyes making the 17 year old groan and put an arm over his face only to get shaken awake by his mother.

"Come on Alex get up you have to gather water for the crops then you can visit Amy." His mother said and he open his eyes getting up out of the bed and his feet stepping on the wooden floor of his house. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and a young man with black hair,blue eyes,and white skin stared back he had a slightly muscler body and he stripped his pajamas and changed into his work clothes a black shirt,a pair of blue jeans, and a old pair of boots with a baseball cap to finish it all off. He went back into his room and down the stairs to the living room of his house to the right was the kitchen to the left was the door.

He walked outside the sun beating down on him and his baseball cap giving him a little shade as he went out into his shaggytown. Most of the houses were rundown and patched up with wood and Metal or just plain, made out of wood and metal built up from the ground. He walked through the town and his mind began to wonder back to why he was here the Pokemon were different from 100 years.

100 years ago a virus hit changing Pokemon into something different they now had a humanoid form but still kept their abilities, could talk to humans if they want to, and overall Naka virus seem to spike their ability. But no one lived to tell the tell of what happens when you encounter a Pokemon we might see glimpses but no one has ever been up close if you have been you die.

Alex Eclipse looks around again a small ditch with a grate in the middle for runoff ran through the the middle of the town and over it a bridge. But at the moment we were in the middle of a drought and there was no water in it so a few people had to go out and get water from the nearby River but that was very risky because Pokemon was outside the walls of the town.

Even from here he could see the walls 15 feet of steel, and reinforced concrete it has stood there for as long as we couldn't tell. Though so many attacks we could count there was a gate on 8 feet height and made of steel and wood. He was half way to the gate and it would take a few minutes to get there now the houses were getting smaller as he walked and more run down this was the poor section and a few kids were running around him. He chuckled a bit and took a left three blocks before the gate and went down that pathway.

He walked to the end to the garden it was a large plot of fertile land set aside so everybody in the settlement can grow food and sustain themselves. But meat was a luxury and it was very rare to have it only the richest people could afford it or if you're brave enough you can go out hunting animals. Alex looked over the plot there was zucchini,squash, potatoes, tomatoes, and multiple other fruits and vegetables growing and there was a Shelf with buckets on it for water to be hauled in case of droughts.

He grabbed two buckets and walked back to the main road and turned towards the gates taking a deep breath. He walked towards the Gates shivering a bit he didn't want to go out there out but he had to do his job he walked up to the gates where there was four guards each of them looked at him.

The first guard was a 18 year old woman she had a slighly chubby figure with b cup breasts and a bretta m9 pistol hostered to her hip and blue eyes. The second guard was a 20 year man with a musclar body and blond hair and brown eyes and a m16 hang behind his back. The third guard was a 35 year old woman with a shotgun and a hourglass figure her brown hair falling down her shoulders and over her d cup breasts,her green eyes stareing holes into him as she pumped her shotgun the fourth guard was a 47 year old man and the captian of the guard his dirty blond and sliver hair fall into his green-blue eyes and his ak-47 was in his hands.

" So your going out Alex well be careful its dangerous." Said The Captain

" yes Captain Steven I know already about the Naka virus and that it changed pokemon " Alex said

" alright let him out!" Capitan Steven shouted and the gates open slowly as Alex walked out Capitan Steven put his hand on his shoulder. " Here take this we been getting reports of a pokemon near by we don't know what it is but you need something to protect yourself."

Captian Steven put something into his pocket and pats his back" I'll see you when you get back."

Alex nodded and walked out of the town and felt the warm breeze as the noon sun beats dowm on him. He walked down a worn trail the grass blowing in the breeze and far to the left a deer. It was grazeing and flicked it ears looking at him warily as it snorts and runs off. He kept walking going up a hill and once on top looked towards the thick forest that was half a mile west. He walked towards the forest and looking around making sure there was nothing going to attack him.

A half hour later he gets to the forest the sun was still high in the sky as he walked into the forest the shade of the trees cooled him off quickly. A brush rusled to his side and he jumped looking at it with fear and dropped his right bucket and pulled out what was in his was a bretta m9 pistol and he aimmed it at the bush.A rabbit jumped out and Alex sighed putting the safey back on his gun and put it back into his pocket, he picked up the water bucket and continued walking deeper into the shady woods.

The leaves over him rustled when the Breeze blow through them and a leaf fell onto the ground infront of him. he kept walking and looked around the woods the forest to quiet for his liking the normal sound of birds chirping was not there. he came to the river and froze behind a tree hiding behind it. There standing in the water was a pokemon bathing nude her body wet and on full display.

She had cream fur and her ears was pinned as she scrubbed her head. She had a powerful looking shoulder and a drop of water dripped down her muzzle to her neck down to the vally of her D cup breast the the cream color fur being slicked back didn't hid her perky nipples. Then the water drop dripped down her slim stomach area and to her thick hips. Her slit was in full view and he swore those hips was more then a handful thick as they lead into her thick legs upper legs and nine cream tails, but her bottom legs was hidden underwater.

He blinked and realized he was staring at the Ninetails. He looked away but the staring had already took an effect as he felt his body reacting to her figure. Just then he hears water moving and then the grass crunching. He braved to look out to see the still nude ninetail walking towards some cloth and shivered her thick ass bouceing and shaking as she walked and grabbes some panties and puts them on and looked at him her expression turned from content too shocked too angry. A green ball of energy started to form on her tails as Alex gaspped and threw his buskets and jumped out of the way the tree he was behind getting blasted and falling over with a creak and boom.

He pushed himself up and sees her throwing another green ball of energy and he dived into a roll but grunted as he landed wrong. Landing full on his back he pulled out his gun and aimmed at her flipping the safey of and fireing blindly. She screamed and jumped on him grabbing his gun and started wrestling it away from him as her hot blood dripping on him.

" You bastard im going to make you wish you didn't shoot my beautiful tail!" She snarled and glareing into his eyes making Alex freeze. The old rumor of touching a Ninetail's tails getting you cursed for a thousand years runs though his mind so what happens to him now that he shot her tail.

Her eyes glew blue eyes she said " you will be forced to live with the ones you hate and you will have to serve and please them how ever they wish, plus who ever that shelters you that isnt someone you hate will die a horrible you cannot escape those you hate no matter how many times you try you will always be brought back, curse will be sealed with a kiss and can't be broken" she growled and slammed her fluffy soft lips into his making him stuggle under her. her broad canine tongue exploring his mouth and pulled back her breast pressed agaist him as her claws dug into his shoulder.

"Hehe enjoy human I know I will " She giggled and went back to changeing and alex got up weakly and picked up the bucket and filled them. Looking up he sees her having both her panties and bra on putting her pants on. He carried the buckets as he walked back through the forest. It was still quiet but he knew why that ninetail could easy kill anything in these woods.

He looked around keeping his breathing quiet and slow trying not to alert any other residence pokemon or not to his presence. Walking towards the forest exit as fast as his legs will take him the wind started blowing hard as it got dark suddenly and clouds started to roll in. The wind whipped around him as he got out of the woods and into the fields holding tightly onto the bucket. Alex looked into the sky as the clouds from the East rolled in hopefully bringing rain.

He ran through the field the wind whipping and almost knocking his water out of his buckets. A deer ran across his path It's eyes wild and scared as he stopped so he wouldn't get bowled over by the deer. He looked at where it came and saw the forest the winds blowing through the trees and underbrush causing them to sway quickly.

" Arceus this is one hell of a storm." He said and the wind gave a relatively strong gust almost knocking him off his feet and spilling some water on him

He gasped and shivered as it soaked him and he stood there looking at himself as his blood stained shirt clung to him. He realized that the ninetail had bleed on him and he had to explain about the blood on his pants as she had bleed on those to.

" great now i have to worry about making a excuse about having blood on my pants and a good amout also." He grumbled and sighed.

He kept walking towards the town the walls getting bigger as the wind howled like a arcaine around him. He looked around to see if he was in the clear and sighed in relief when he saw he wasn't followed . He jogged to the gates and knocked the then saw Captain Steven looking at him and smiled at him in a friendly manner.

" Open the gates Taya he's back" yelled Captain Steven as the gates open and Alex walked in seeing Taya the 18 year old guard along with the 20 year old guard opening the door.

Captain Steven climbed down the ladder and looked at her *" Hey alex go... oh my Arceus what happen to you boy?" Asked the captain

" I had some trouble with a ninetails." He said and blushed a bit at the memory of her body ' I need to stop thinking like that' thought Alex

" oh you better water the crops then go to yuki she will need to check you up" Alex nodded and walked off cringing at the thought off having to visit the over protective doctor

He walked towards the third pathway back to the gardens and poared the water on the plants until they had enough and set the final bucket with only a sip of water in it down. He wiped the sweet off his brow and walked towards the doctors house knowing he would never hear the end of it if he didn't. He walked back over the bridge and the kids was playing in the storm drain and he shook his head as he kept walking pasting his house and going to the rich area. The house in this area was well made and built to last the medal and wood was use to make houses that look great and didn't belong in a shaggy town they looked like they did 100 years ago before the viris the best of the best.

Alex walked to a white house with a pink cross painted on it and knocked on the door. A 17 year old girl open the door and takled him she was had on a black nurse dress,blue shoes, a nurse cap and her black hair was in a ponytail. Her c cup breasts pressed against him she smiled up at him with her green eyes

" you looking for my mom Alex ?" Asked the girl

" yes i am amy mind letting me go?" He asked and tried wiggling out of her grasp

" awww but im your best friend " she whined and hugged him tighter

" fine we can cuddle for a bit amy " he sighed and hugged his best friend back

They stood their holding each other close and took a few minutes to just enjoy each other company but after those few minutes. Alex pulled back before walking into the house the inside was a bright blue and the living room had a 8 person table.The next room over was the kitchen and to the left was a medbay and I walked into there to see a 37 year old woman with red hair and green eyes. She wore a white doctors coat and some glasses

"Miss Yuki I got in a fight with a ninetails and was told to come and see you" he said shyly to the doctor

" oh my sit on the bed alex and i'll check on you" she said worryed and pushed him to a bed

Alex sat on the bed and Yuki kneel infront of him checking his leg and then got up to check his chest .He was mostly uninjured except for some bruises he gained from dodging the ninetails and a deep scratch on his shoulder from her clawing his shoulder she put ointment on it to kept it from getting infected. Then she check on last time over him making sure he was fully well.

" ok alex thats everything i can do for you but you might need to go to your mom as she will be worried about you" Yuki said and patted his back

" ok doctor I will get home and makes sure my mom knows what happen" he said and walked out of the medbay into the dinning room and was takled by Amy.

" bye Alex see you tomorrow" she said and cuddled him a bit before letting go

" ya see you amy" Alex said walking out of the door and into the shaggy town the winds outside was whipping around not as bad as outside the walls but sit bad enough that it was a fight to move.

He was finally walking home the sun was going down but was not near the horizon yet meaning it was still afternoon. As he walked the clouds rolled in the sky the speed they did meant that it would be here by midnight and they would get rain. maybe the drought they worried about for half the summer time would finally be over the wind gave another strong gust making the Shutters on the windows open and close. He finally got to his house and open the door struggling to close it against the wind for a second before it gave way.

He walked into the living room his mother looking at him as he walked in." My baby boy what happened I heard from Captain Steven that you got in a fight with a pokemon!" Alex's mom Renee almost cried as she hugged him

'what with all the hugs today?' Alex thought to himself

" Ya I got in a fight with a pokemon but I lived " he saided trying to play it off

" ok I'll go cook dinner" she said walking into the kitchen as Alex walked up the steps to his room

" ok mom please wake me up when dinner's ready" he said and walked up the stair and laided in bed talking a nap.

He was shook frantically as his mom repeats in a whisper" wake up Alex we are under attack"

He opened his eyes and looked at his mom fear in her blue eyes as she looked towards his door outside a bright orange light glew through his window. There was screams of pain and fear as well as gunshots and explosions outside the house and he jumped up out of bed.He looked at his mom as she ran to the stairs and started going down them and he followed behind her going into the living room as the door was kicked open. In walked a Pikachu the electric Mouse Pokemon stood at 5'5 had a chubby build and Sparks coming off its rosy red cheeks as its lightning bolt tail flipped side to side and looked at me and my mom.

The Pikachu yellow fur bristled as it shot a Thunderbolt at them and Alex jumped to the left and his mom to right. The Pikachu charges at alex's mom as alex pulled his gun out and the electric Mouse gets covered by electricity before slamming into Renee making her scream. Alex points the gun at the Pikachu and fires

The bullet hitting its shoulder and it yelped before glaring at him. It rushed at him it's body becoming covered in electricity again as Alex shots once more shotting its neck and making it choke on its blood. but it kept charging at him giving him enough time to cross his arms and Brace himself for the incoming attack getting sent into a wall as electricity gets sent through his body making him scream in pain and bear his teeth. He looks up weakly at the Pikachu as it stumbles and falls down coughing on its blood and passing away.

He gets up and limps to his mom looking at her as she laid in a odd way she must have landed hard on her neck against the wall.He teared up a bit as the ninetails words came back to him ' anyone that shelters you that isn't someone you hate will die a horrible death' he remember her saying

He limped outside the house and saw most of the house on fire or broken down. There was a lot of pokemon around fighting and killing humans arcanine, lycanrocs, ninetails, dragonites, gengars, and much more pokemon was inside the town destroying houses and killing residences. He hid behind a wall as a few sevipers walked past them each stood at 6'10 and had black skin with purple and yellow splotches on them. They had a dagger like tail with swing side to side as if to cut the air as they went towards the rich district.

He gasped as he thought 'they might be going after Amy and Yuki!'

He limped towards the rich district making sure to go through the shell of the ruined houses. The fallen beams and crumbled funiture giving him cover from the prying eyes of the pokemon as he had to hide behind them sliding down behind a burnt up couch seat blackened by the burn but still standing up somehow. as a lucaro a 6 foot tall blue furred pokemon with a spike coming from its chest and from its hands. It looked at the couch before throwing a blue ball at it. The blue sphere travelled at extremely fast speeds and slammed into the couch blowing it up sending Alex into a wall and knocking him unconscious the gun he held clattering to the floor.

He woke up to something wet dripping down his face and groaned as he gets up only to favor his right side. His right leg was scratched up and blood dripped down it as his looked up to the sky the rain clouds showered him as he looked around and grabbed his fallen gun and turn towards Yuki's house. He limped his way towards it every move was but he fought as every step took him closer to his friend and her mom and he finally got to the white house. the door blown in, slashs and blood on the wall. Amy was laying in a pool of blood her thoat cut open and in her hand was a chair that was half broken.

He walked in and keeled over her barely holding back tears" A-Amy what have they done what have I done bring this curse here" he wimpered and looked arond to find Yuki

He walked to the medbay to see Yuki limp agaist the wall her stomach cut open and so was her neck in her hand was a baseball bat that had blood on it and one of the sevipers was lifeless on the ground head bashed in. He walked towards Yuki's body and looked down sadly as he shivered in anger.

"I can't say here any longer" he said and turned around walking out of her house favoriting his right side as he looked at the open gates. " I have to leave here find a new home"

He limped towards the gates making sure not to step on the dead bodies of people he knew from his childhood. everywhere he looked was reminders of what has happened and a reminder of what will happen. He found the body of Taya next to Captain Steven in the on the bridge over the ditch and took the pistol clips from Taya's belt. He puts them in his poket and check his gun to see how many shots he had and counted 12 left along with his new 2 clips.

" Ok 32 rounds of ammo gives me that ability to hunt or at least try to " he muttered to himself as he looked at the gate again and walked towards it again

The rain kept poaring down on him as winds whipped around it was a bad storm and would have gave them a few days of free water. But that attack had to come and ruin his nice and peaceful life and he didn't know if the town was safe anymore. As he went though the poor district closer to the gates he turned towards the gardens and walked down the pathway. He grabbed a bucket carried it with him as he walked back to the gates and looked out into the world.

" well I guess the first step is always the hardest" he said and took a step past the gates back into the world beyond.


End file.
